White Rain
by foxylady101
Summary: This is how I think Bulma and Vegeta should get to gether. Ok guys I'll have to go in and switch chapter 5 later it won't upload right so enjoy the rest of the story. Please bear with me guys I only get on fridays so i'll fix the problem next week.
1. Default Chapter

**_Chapter1: Crule Intentions_**

It was a beautiful clear night and young couples were happily sitting in their homes, but not one couple. "Stop Yamcha please!." Yelled a certain blue haired woman. "Bitch what have I told you about wearing these kinds of shirts around town!" Yamcha yelled at he hit the blue haird woman again knocking her to the floor. She sat there crying and holding her now swollen face. Silver tears caressing her face. "Answer me when I am talking to you slut!" He yelled at her again, this time kicking her in the chest. She gasped and tried to breath but couldn't. She finally coughed and looked up at him pleading for him to stop. "Yamcha please stop!" She yelled back at him. "Bulma why do you think I buy you these cloths? So that way other men don't look at you. you are my woman not anyone else's." He said smacking her in the face again.

Out side a certain Sayian prince was training in the gravity room and had no idea what was going on, but he really didn't care or did he? He continued to push himself until he became tired and decided to call it a night and come in.

Yamcha then turned his back and Bulma saught it the perfect chance to hit him. She jumped to her feet and punch Yamcha as he turned to see her coming at her. That was the only punch she got in before a strong fist hit her in the stomach causing her to pass out and go limp in his arms. "You little slut how dare you hit me. I'll teach you." Yamcha said pulling out his switch blade. He was about to stab her when he had gotten a better idea. He knew that Vegeta the sayian prince was leaving that morning to do some training on another planet. So he took Bulma's limp form and jumped out her window to the space ship below.

Once there he made sure the coast was clear before entering the ship. "Now where to put you." He said to himself. He looked around and saw the perfect place. He walked over and put her in the bath tub and walked back out. On the way out he smirked.

**Next morning**

"Has anyone seen Bulma?" Asked her mother. "No I haven't seen her since yesterday." Said her father. Her mother shrugged her shoulders and walked away. On the way out she bumped into Vegeta. "Oh I'm sorry Vegeta. Have you seen Bulma today?" She asked. "No I haven't seen the woman." He said gruffly and walked out to the space ship to leave.

Once inside the ship he remembered what Bulma had told him to do when he was ready to leave. "Stupid woman." He said under his breath. He then pushed the big green button that said **START** and the space ship was off. He strapped himself into the one man chair and held on as the ship entered the atmosphere and continued on it's way to a distant planet for him to train.

On the way he started thinking about a couple of days ago when he did see Bulma but she had a few bruises on her arm and face. At first he thought that she did it doing work but then had other ideas but brushed it off because it was none of his business.

**In bathroom**

Bulma started to wake up but groaned in pain because that last kick from Yamcha had bruised her ribs pretty bad. She had a busted lip and ached every where. She was subconsciously talking to herself as well. "Damn him. Why did I even take him back." She moaned softly. She continued to moan because of the pain. She tried to get up but something was holding her down. Little did she know it was G-forces that were holding her down.

**Back up in the main room**

After a while Vegeta started to hear strange noises coming from the room. At first he brushed it off as maybe it was something from the outside and would stop any time, but it just kept getting louder. Finally he got up to see what it was. "God damn it can't a guy get some sleep around here?" He yelled getting very annoyed with the noise, but when he entered the room he did not expect to see Bulma there.


	2. Truth Be Told

**_Chapter2: Truth Be Told_**

As soon as Vegeta walked in he saw Bulma laying there with cuts and bruises all over her. He saw that blood was dripping from her mouth. "What the hell? How the hell did she get here and what the hell happened to her?" He thought to himself as he walked over to her and gently picked her up and put her on the bed where she started to wake up. When Bulma opened her eyes she scanned the room and suddenly jolted up only to fall right back down in pain. "Ah God damn it!" She screamed. "Woman what the hell are you doing on my ship?" Vegeta questioned. "I don't know." She said started to cry. Vegeta then started to freak out. "Woman don't cry what's the matter with you? You have been acting really strange since you let the whimp back." He retorted. This only made her cry even more.

He then got fed up with it and walked back out to the main room and let Bulma have her space. They were now flying comfortably to god knows where. "What the hell happened to me? Why am I here with Vegeta of all people?" Bulma said to herself. "Wait I remember now. Yamcha was beating me again and when I went to hit him her punched me then I blacked out and... he must have put me here." She thought to her self. Bulma stopped crying and slowly got off the bed and walked out into the main room to see Vegeta sleeping in the chair.

She looked at him and smiled because he looked so peaceful when he slept. "If only I could sleep like that." She thought. She was then was startled by when he spoke to her. "What the hell are you looking at woman?" He snapped. "N..nothing." She said slowly averting her eyes to somewhere else. He noticed how shy and timid she was, he knew that was not how she used to be. "You can go sleep in the bed if you want. I am not tired." She said to him. He looked at her for the first time and actually saw her face. It had bruises, cuts, and dirt on it.

"Woman what happened to you?" He asked a little more gently which also startled her. "What do you mean?" She asked like she didn't know anything. "Your face damn it, what else would I be talking about? Stupid woman." He said crossing his arms. This only caused her to cower in fear. When Vegeta stood up and went to get a closer look she jumped back in fear as if he was going to hit her.

"Woman I'm not going to hit you." He said looking at her skeptically. She then sank to the floor and started sobbing again. It hurt him to see her cry but he had to find out what happened to her. It was just driving him up a wall. "Woman tell me what happened to you." He said standing in front of her. "I..I.. can't." She said looking at the floor. " And why not?" He asked crossing his arms again. " I.. I don't know. He'll hit me again and I don't want to be hit again." She said shacking.

"So thats it, that damn boyfriend of hers hits her. That explains her cuts and bruises." He thought to himself. "Go get some rest woman your starting to annoy me." He said. She slowly got up and walked back to the room but didn't make it to the bed. She fell to the floor and just feel asleep there.

Back out in the main room Vegeta sat thinking. "Why the hell would he hit such a beautiful woman. What am I thinking sure she's good looking.. no, no get those thoughts out of your head your a prince." He thought to himself. "But still that fucking bastard will pay for her pain. I can not stand to see someone hit a woman." He said to himself.

He slowly got out of his chair and went into the bed room to see Bulma on the floor. He shook his head and picked her up and put her in the bed and he just laid on top of the covers and went to sleep as well.


	3. Opening Up

**_Chapter3: Opening Up._**

The next morning Bulma woke up and turned over and saw Vegeta asleep next to her. She quickly got up and went out of the room and went into the kitchen and started making some breakfast for the both of them before Vegeta started ranting about being hungry. About 10 minutes later Vegeta woke up to smell food. "What's that smell?" He asked himself rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He then looked next to him and saw that Bulma wasn't there. "She must be making me something to eat." He said to himself.

When he walked out he saw Bulma sitting at the table and a big plate of food at Vegeta's place. He walked over and sat down and started wolfing down his food. He then stopped and looked at her. "Are you going to eat woman?" He asked. "No go ahead, I made this all for you." She said smiling at him. That was the fist time she had smiled at him since they had been the trip. He liked her smiled but continued to eat.

"Vegeta where are we going?" Bulma asked. "Well I was going somewhere to train but. ." He said. "I'm sorry I have to be here with you I didn't choose to be here if that helps any." She said looking down. He looked up from his food and looked at her confused. "The thing is ever since I took Yamcha back he's been well.. um... hitting me. And 2 days ago it was really bad. You see he doesn't want anyone or should I say males to see me in a short sleeve shirt. He found out that I wore one and beat the living shit out of me. I tried to hit back but hit only punched me and I passed out. The next thing I know I am in space with you." She said trying not to cry. She clutched her chest and panted out of breath.

"I'm sorry for telling you this, you probably think I'm just a stupid girl." She said getting up from the table but was stopped when Vegeta grabbed her hand. She looked up at him in confusion. "Bulma I know I act like some tough guy when I am around the others but it's only because thats how I was raised when I was younger. I don't mean to snap at you it's just I don't know how to react when a woman gets hurt." He said looking down. That was the first time Vegeta had opened up to any one. "Would you like me to teach you?" She said looking at him. He nodded and looked at her. "Well for starters I think some of my ribs are either bruised really bad of fractured." She said still holding her chest. Vegeta cringed at the thought of Yamcha hitting Bulma.

She slowly staggered into the room, but before she even got there Vegeta picked her up and carried her in and put her on the bed. "See that was a good start, now I need you to wrap my chest." She said blushing and so was he. He nodded and she took her shirt off along with her bra. He stared at her for the longest time. "Damn how can someone so small look this hot?" He thought to himself. "Stop starring and wrap." Bulma said snapping him out of his thoughts. He quickly finished that and walked out of the room and into the bathroom to take a shower. As for Bulma she sat back and went to sleep thinking of Vegeta and how handsome he was.

After Vegeta was done with his shower he decided to go and train. So he walked out into the main area and stared doing push ups. "Damn it why can't I just tell her how I feel?" He cursed to himself. "She doesn't need that low life Yamcha, I'll beat the living shit out of him as soon as we get back home. But before then I will make her mine." He smiled to himself and made that a promise.


	4. Accidents Happen

**_Chapter4: Accidents happen_**

After Vegeta was done with his push ups Bulma woke up feeling refreshed. She walked out of the room to see Vegeta all sweaty from training to hard. She walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a towel and threw it at him. "Here." She said looking at him. He only looked at her and grumbled while wiping his face.

Then all of a sudden the ship started to shake violently. "What the hell is going on!" Bulma screamed trying to hold on to something. "I think we're being hit with meteors!" Vegeta yelled back. Then all of a sudden one hit them broad side which made Bulma loose her grip on the pole she was holding onto and fly back hitting her head on the control panel causing her to pass out. Blood was all over the place. Vegeta looked up in the direction that Bulma was sitting and saw she wasn't there, he looked over and saw that she was bleeding and out cold with blood dripping from the control panel. "Oh kami why now." Vegeta said to himself.

He was about to crawl over to her and make sure she was alright but was thrown back when another so called meteor hit them again. He was thrown against the wall and knocked out cold. That was the last thing that he remembered.

**Sorry that was so short you guys but I promise that the next chapter will be even better. Hope you enjoy.**


	5. Only Yours

**_Chapter6: Only Yours_**

After eating some lunch Dr. Plexy popped on the t.v. screen making Bulma jump and cling onto Vegeta who put his arm around her and growled at the doctor. "Am I interrupting anything?" The Doctor said in a mocking voice. "What the hell do you want?" Vegeta spat out. "It is time for your testing." He said smiling at the both of them. "I have some special cloths for you to wear." He smiled even more while looking at Bulma who was shacking.

Then Dr. Plexy snapped his fingers and both Bulma and Vegeta were wearing the "Special Cloths." Bulma took one look at Vegeta and started blushing. "Holy shit his fine!." She thought to herself. He was only wearing a black speedo (Not sure if thats spelled right.) He was blushing madly at this, then he looked over at Bulma who was wearing a see through black Victoria Secret night gown with a black thong and bra. "Wow she looks good, wait get those dirty thoughts out of your head. If your not careful some guy might try and take her." He thought to himself.

"You dirty little bastard the woman doesn't need to be wearing something like that!" Vegeta yelled. "Yeah look you horny little freak if I wanted to walk around in my damn underwear I would have already been doing it!" Bulma yelled back. "Calm yourselves both of you. I am sending my servants to come and retrieve you and bring you to the training area." He said and then with that he flicked off the screen. They both looked at eachother and blushed. "If I may say so you don't look to bad." Bulma said blushing while getting up to avoid any questions. Vegeta looked at her walk away. "Yeah she doesn't look to bad either." He thought.

Just then the door swung open and two very large glass looking men came in. One grabbed Bulma by the waist and started dragging her out. "Hey let me go you damn sorry excuse for a chandelier!" Bulma screamed out. Vegeta jumped up and ran after her. "Get your fucking hands off of her!" He yelled throwing a punch but was stopped by the other shooting him with some kind of dart that made him collapse on the ground. Bulma screamed out in horror as the other glass man picked him up. "VEGETA! WAKE UP!" She yelled now starting to cry.

As they walked they came upon a fork but instead of them both going one way, one took her one way and Vegeta another. "Where the hell are you going with him! Let me go!" She screamed. When they finally got to the lab Bulma was put on a cold metal table and strapped down to make sure she didn't escape. "Please someone help me!" She cried even harder. "With Vegeta gone I have no one here to protect me. What if… What if I am raped!" She thought to herself. "I have to get out of here!" She frantically looked around for something to help her out but she saw nothing.

"Why so frightened my ice queen." Dr. Plexy said. "What are you going to do with me?" Bulma asked scared out of her mind. "Well beautiful first I am going to have some fun with you, then I will conduct a series of tests to see if it works." He said smiling evilly. "What kind of fun?" Bulma asked. "My experiment is to see what happens to an earth woman if alien sperm is released into her." He said licking his bottom lip. "Oh god Vegeta please save me!" She yelled. "He can't hear you sweetheart he's in the opposite room, the glass is so thick in there not even he can break through it. But he will have the pleasure of watching me take you." He said.

"Stay away from me!" She screamed. She was so terrified that she was shaking really bad. "Calm down Bulma this won't hurt a bit." He said walking over to her.

Back in the other room Vegeta woke up and looked around. He was in some room. He looked up and saw the doctor getting close to Bulma who was strapped down, shaking, and crying. He couldn't hear her so he knew it was sound proof. " Keep your fucking hands off my woman you damn bastard!" Vegeta yelled. But nothing happened. He then went to punch the glass but no cracks. "Damn what the hell is this stuff?" He asked. "I have to save her or he'll take her before me, Bulma hold on just a little longer." He said to himself as he saught out a plan.

Just as he was thinking to himself Dr. Plexy came on a t.v. screen. "Hello Vegeta how do you feel? I have been kind enough to give you a front row seat and watch the first experiment I am about to do." He said with a wide smile. "What the hell are you doing to Bulma!" Vegeta yelled clinching his fists. "I am going to make her mine and see what the child will look like with alien blood in it." He said laughing. Vegeta growled and watched the doctor walk over and start to slide off the straps of Bulma's nightgown as she cried. He slowly kissed down her neck. "Get your mother fucking face off of her!" He yelled.

"Vegeta please….Help me!" She cried as the doctor went lower. He then took out a knife and cut the middle of the bra off making it easier to take off. He stared at her body with amazement.

He then started to suckle on of her breasts. "Please leave me alone!" She screamed. Vegeta watched him and his power level went through the roof. "How dare that egotistical pig touch her that way, I swear I will fucking kill him and get us both out of here." He thought to himself.

The doctor continued his trail until he got to her silk thong which he also cut and discarded off to the sides. This spiked his arousal and mortified Bulma as the doctor started to undress himself. Bulma now lay on a cold metal table exposed to the doctor to do what ever he pleases with her. "This is it I'm gonna be raped!" She thought to herself as she closed her eyes waiting for it to happen.

With Vegeta's anger his power went out and beyond super sayian 3 he busted the glass which startled the doctor who turned and looked at a now very pissed off sayian prince. "You fucking kidnap us, try and touch my woman, feel her up, and now try and rape her? You will not leave here alive. After I am done killing you I am taking back the space ship and my mate and I are leaving." He said. Bulma was to scared and didn't hear anything because she was to busy screaming at herself.

Vegeta walked over to the now pantless doctor and looked down. "Ha, ha what were you going to do tickle her to death with that?" He laughed as the doctor became very red in the face. "Kill him!" Dr. Plexy ordered the two glass men. They both ran in but Vegeta took them out easily now that he knew he could crush them. "I will not let you escape alive Plexy." Vegeta growled.

Bulma then opened her eyes because she didn't feel anything. She looked around to see Vegeta towering over the doctor who had his pants around his ankles and was trying to pull them up. Then with out looking Vegeta shot 4 Ki blasts and hit all four of Bulma's retraints. She then slowly got up and found a sheet and covered herself with it and staid back just in case.

"You can not defeat me!" Dr. Plexy laughed. He then ran over and pushed a big red button that said " Only use as a last resort." "What the hell did you just push?" Vegeta growled. "This place will blow up in exactly 5 minutes. You and your woman will blow sky high because you do not know where your ship is being held. This is where I make my escape." He said laughing hysterically. "Oh no the hell you don't!" Bulma yelled catching everyone off guard. Vegeta then felt a very powerful power growing around her. "What, how can she have that much power if she's only human?" Vegeta asked himself.

"Your a fucking pig, you touch me and try and rape me. You hurt Vegeta I can not allow you to live!" She yelled. Her eyes then flashed red and a golden glow surrounded her. She then jumped up into the air and went straight for the doctor and punched him in the face throwing him far back. He got up looking amazed she had hit him. She was such a tinny woman but packed a punch. She then held up her hand and smiled. "Good by doctor." She smiled before letting out a small red dot which went inside of him. She then lifted him up and started to close her fist causing the doctor to scream. "Please don't kill me… I'll… I'll tell you where your ship is!" He pleaded. "Alright." She said. " It's in the fifth hanger down the hall… just don't kill me." He said. "Sorry." She smiled and closed her fist causing him to explode.

"Damn I like her style." Vegeta thought. Then with that Bulma came out of her super sayian stage and passed out, but Vegeta caught her. "Alright lets get out of here." He said to himself as he took off down the hall to the fifth hanger and sure enough there was their ship. He quickly got aboard, put Bulma in the bed room and ran back out and blasted off. Right as they got passed the atmosphere Vegeta let out a sigh of relief. "Now lets get home. The first thing I'm gonna do is beat the shit out of Yamcha for hurting you Bulma." He said to himself. He then set the auto pilot and walked into the bed room.

Right as he was walking to the middle of the room Bulma shot up from her sleeping position. "Ah get your fucking hands off me!" She yelled out of breath. Vegeta just started at her blankly. "Woman what are you yelling about, we're on the ship." He said. "How did we get here?" She asked. "your kidding me right? You don't remember what happened?" He asked. "Nope." She said looking at him. "What happened? The last thing I remember is grabbing the sheet to cover me, then seeing you get hit before made me snap…. Uh oh. What exactly did you see?" She asked. "You were a super sayian with some damn high power. When the hell did you become one?" He asked. "We'll to tell you the truth my father was the king of some sayian solar system, then my mother was flying in her space ship and crashed there. My father took a liking to her and made her his wife. Their planet was destroyed and were forced to come here. My mom was pregnant with me at the time. Thats all they told me. I was hoping no one would find out that I was a sayian." She said looking away. "Why not?" Vegeta asked walking over to the bed. "Because I loose all control when I turn super sayian." She said.

"What caused you to turn?" He asked looking at her. "I couldn't stand the thought of…of…" She trailed off. "Of what woman?" He asked. Tears then started streaming down her face. "Because of the thought of loosing you." She said not wanting to look at him for fear he would reject her or even hit her for saying something like that. For one Vegeta was shocked and for the first time cracked a smile at her. "Bulma there's something I have been wanting to say for a long time." He said gently causing her to look up at him. She nodded. " I was so afraid today that I might loose you to that damn pencil dick doctor." He said making her laugh. "I guess what I am trying to say is that… I want you to be my mate." He said blushing a little bit.

She smiled and looked at him. "you mean you really care for me?" She asked him. "Woman if I didn't care for you I would have let that damn doctor have you just so I could get off the damn planet." He said smiling at her.

"Thank you for saving my ass back there." She said. "No I should be the one thanking you. Which I most likely won't do a lot. You know why though." He said and she nodded. "By the way did you happen to see just how big that doctor was?" Vegeta asked getting a blush out of Bulma. "NO I was to horrified to even look, why was it small?" She asked him cracking a smile as well. "Like you wouldn't believe. I asked him what the hell are you gonna do tickle her to death with it?" He said chuckling. Bulma then busted out laughing and couldn't stop.

That had been the first time in a while he had heard her laugh. She was laughing so hard she lost her balance on the edge of the bed and fell off still laughing. This made Vegeta laugh a little as well. "Alright you lets get some sleep." He said picking her up off the ground.

**How was that chapter? I hope that was good. I plan on making a lemon in the next chapter for all you lemon lovers like me. Then after that it's some Yamcha butt kicking time. lol by both Vegeta and Bulma** ! **Please read. Hope you enjoy.**


	6. An Everlasting Bond

**_Chapter7: An Everlasting Bond_**

Vegeta then walked over to the bed and put Bulma under the sheets and then stood up and walked out to fix himself something to eat while she slept. "God I am hungry, all this fighting has drained it out of me." He thought as he went through the refrigerator and found a few things. He then walked to the pilots chair and sat down looking at the stars while he ate.

Soon after he was finished he feel asleep in the chair. About an hour later Bulma woke up and got up. "Wait I have no cloths with me because Yamcha put me here. Damn and my cloths were destroyed back on that creepy planet. Guess I am stuck with this god forsaken sheet." She said to herself. "Not that Vegeta would mind." She laughed at herself. She then walked out of the room with the sheet wrapped around her like a strapless dress. She had found some pins and pinned it up so it wouldn't fall.

When she got out to the main area she saw Vegeta in the chair sleeping soundly. "He must be tired with keeping me safe from that horny thing and others it has taken a lot out of him." She thought, she smiled and walked back into the room and pulled off the comforter and walked back out and gently draped it over him hoping it wouldn't wake him. Thankfully it didn't he only rolled over and grumbled something but continued to sleep. She smiled and walked into the small dinning area and sat down staring at him. "Maybe I will go take shower." She said and got up and went back into the bathroom.

She then turned on the water and adjusted the temperature and switched it to the shower. She then unpinned the sheet and let it fall to the floor before stepping into the shower. As the water hit her skin she began to relax and hum to herself, then from there she started to sing. "I love this song." She thought as she started to sing the Titanic song by Celien Dieon (A/N I don't think I spelled her name right.)

Back out in the main area Vegeta awoke and heard her in the shower. He got up and went to the bathroom door and listened to what she was singing. "Wow she's pretty good." He thought to himself as he walked over to the bed and sat down flipping on the mini t.v. that was in there. Bulma finished her shower and got out and wrapped herself in a towel. She then looked at herself in the mirror she then sprayed some body mist that was left over from her last trip that smelled of jasmine. She then smiled and heard the t.v. in the bed room. "He must have woken up." She thought. "Well if I am going to wear this sheet I need to wash it." She thought. So she turned on the water and dipped the sheet in there then pulled it out and tossed it over the shower to let it dry.

"I guess this towel will have to do for now." She said as she opened the door and looked out to see Vegeta starring at her. "What?" She asked. "N..nothing." He said blushing. She smiled, she knew what he was looking at. "Look I don't have any cloths because Yamcha was the one who put me here. This was supposed to be your trip. So now I have to wear either this or that sheet thats in the bathroom drying." She said. "Why not just take it off?" He asked with a smirk. She blushed at this. "Well I mean you are my woman so why would I care if you walked around with no cloths on?" He said. "Well if you insist on it, I mean these towels aren't very big so they don't cover much." She said turning to look in the mirror in front of her.

Then all of a sudden he come up behind her and slowly took the towel off of her. "Vegeta…." She gasped. "Shh." He said putting a finger to his lips and smiled. He then threw the towel off to the side then he put his hands around her waist and picked her up putting her slowly on the bed. He then snapped his fingers and the lights went off and it was dark through out the ship. "We're going to make the rest of this trip fun. Then when we get home there's a few things I want to do." Vegeta said. "Vegeta before we do anything promise me one thing." Bulma said looking up at him. "And what would that be?" He asked looking right back at her. "That you will always be there for me." She whispered. "That I will promise you." He said slowly kissing her neck, Bulma then wrapped her arms around him as he continued his trail of kisses down her small slender body. (A/N Just so you know Vegeta has shorts on but no shirt.)

Small moans of pleasure escaped her lips making his arousal more intense. Bulma then sat up on her knees looking at Vegeta, he leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips while her hands drifted to his sides sliding off the sleek black boxers. After they were discarded he lightly pushed her back putting her back on the bed not breaking the kiss. There was then a gasp from Bulma as Vegeta pushed into her. He then slowly rocked her back and forth making her moan for more. "Ah..mm Vegeta." She moaned. Beads of sweat now covered their bodies as he push harder and deeper into her. Bulma gripped that sheets as he ravaged her body. Her body bucked and squirmed under him. "VEGETA!" She screamed. Vegeta only panted but kept up his speed sweat rolling down his tight muscular body. After the forth orgasm Bulma was extremely tired and Vegeta could sense it. So he decided to give her a break but still have his fun.

He pulled out of Bulma still straddling her hips and panting along with her. "Wow that was amazing." She managed to get out. "Oh I'm not quite done baby." He said huskily. She only gave him a confused look as he disappeared under the covers. She then felt him slowly spread her legs again. "Oh my god what is he doing?" She thought. Then she felt a warm sensation moving in and out of her already wet womanhood. She gasped and closed her eyes as she let the pleasure over come her. "Ohhh!" she moaned. He continued to lap up her sweet juices as they seeped out of her. "Oh Vegeta…" She gasped as she had one final orgasm. After that he come up and out of the covers and smiled at her. "How was that?" He asked her. "That… was…. Great.." She panted out trying to catch her breath.

He got up and came back with a glass of water for her so she might cool off faster. "Thanks." She said taking the glass and drinking the water. After that she put it on the night stand and laid back down yawning. " We should be near home in the morning. Get some sleep I'll wake you when we're almost there." He said. "Alright." She said. He kissed her on the forehead and wrapped his arms around her protectively. "Oh one more thing." He said. "What's that?" She whispered sleepily. "I need to mark you as mine." He said in her ear. She then turned over and looked at him. "Where do you need to mark me?" She asked. "I can mark you any where I want but I prefer the neck." He said. She nodded and moved a few pieces of hair out of the way. He then bit down causing her to gasp. Blood ran down her neck but her quickly licked that up. Then after that a symbol appeared on her neck marking her as the sayian princess. "What about you?" She asked. "One appears on me automatically." He said showing her. She nodded and turned back over and went to sleep in his arms. They soon feel asleep together wanting to stay like that for ever.

**Next morning**

The next morning Vegeta got up early and went to go check and see where they were at and sure enough they were only about 20 minutes from entering the Earth's atmosphere. So he walked into the bed room to see his soon to be bride still asleep in bed. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed and moved a few pieces of hair out of her face. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Good morning." She said with a sleepy smile. "Yeah good morning. Better get up before you miss the big re-entry." He said. "How long?" She asked. "About 15 minutes now." He said getting up. "Oh." She said. She then got up and got the sheet to cover her up and pinned it up like a dress again and walked out.

"Earth is so beautiful, but our planet was even more beautiful." Bulma said looking out the window. Vegeta only looked at her. "Well I know that there is only room for one for re-entry so I'll go back to the room while you do your thing." She said starting walk off to the room but was stopped when he grabbed her wrist.

"No you can sit here with me." He said. "Where there is no where to sit." She stated. "You'll sit on my lap." He said. "Alright." she said. So she then sat on his lap while he punched buttons and started the re-entry process. That only took about 10 minutes. Now they have to get home. So Vegeta took the controls and flew them back to Capsule Corp. and landed in the front yard.

After that they walked off the ship and into the house where Bulma's mother and father looked at her. "Oh my goodness Bulma dear where have you been? We have been so worried about you, and what are you wearing?" Her mother asked. "Yamcha stashed me on the ship right before Vegeta took off. He beat me till I was out cold." She said tightening her fists, but relaxed when Vegeta put an arm around her. Her mother saw this and become curious. "And what happened between you two?" She asked. "She's my wife to be. Thats all I will say." Vegeta said surprising everyone.

"Mom dad if you will excuse us I have to change and Vegeta needs new cloths." Bulma said pulling Vegeta to her room. They entered her room and Bulma closed the door and locked it. "I have some of your cloths in here." She said walking over to her closet and throwing him his cloths. "Why do you have my cloths in here woman?" He asked. She rolled her eyes. "Because you left some in the laundry and I didn't give them back." She said smiling. "You little thief." He said smiling back. Just then they heard someone stomp up the stairs. "BULMA! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" Came an angry voice. "Shit it's Yamcha. Quick hide in the bathroom." She said pushing him into her bathroom. "Why I am going to beat the shit out of him for what he did to you." He said protesting. "I want to have some good punches in before you." She said. She then walked out of the bathroom as Yamcha came barging in breaking her lock.

"Where the hell have you been!" He yelled at her. " Why right where you put me Yamcha." She stated back. "What the hell are you talking about?" He retorted. "You beat me dumbass." Bulma yelled. "Don't you ever raise your voice at me." He yelled. He actually caught Bulma off guard and hit her pretty hard to where she flew back and hit the wall. Vegeta became pissed and stormed out. He first helped Bulma up and made sure she was alright. Then he turned to Yamcha. "What the hell are you doing in Bulma's bathroom?" Yamcha asked. "Thats none of your business, how dare you lay a hand on my woman." Vegeta stated back. "Your woman? She's my girlfriend I will do what ever I want to her so back off." He yelled throwing a punch at Vegeta.

"Silly little boy you can't beat me, but when you touch something that belongs to me you will not escape unharmed." He chuckled holding Yamaha's balled up fist and punching him in the face. After that he stumbled and staggered. Bulma stood up and knew she could beat him with one hit. "Your a fucking bastard and I was stupid to ever take you back. Vegeta is mine and when you try and hurt something that is mine you will pay." Bulma said powering up. Yamcha looked at her in disbelief. "No way." He said.

She smiled then punched him causing him to crash out her window. She then powered down and looked at Vegeta. "No one tries to hurt you with out getting an ass whipping from me." She said smiling. "And no one shall touch my mate and live." He said smiling back.

**Ok how was that? Enough action? There will be more I am going to take you through the pregnancy of Trunks and what Bulma does to Vegeta while in labor. Just tell me if you want that though. Hope you liked it. Please review.**


	7. Yamcha's Plea

**_Chapter8: Yamaha's Plea_**

After punching Yamcha out her window Bulma decided to go do a little shopping while Vegeta did some well deserved training. Bulma walked out of the house and down the street to the mall.

When she entered the mall she went directly to the jewelers to pick out the wedding bands for her and Vegeta. As soon as she walked in a gentleman in black walked up to her. "Good afternoon miss how can I help you?" He asked. "Yes I am looking for wedding bands." She said. "Right this way." He said walking her over to a counter that was filled with engagement rings. Bulma looked them over carefully and found two that she like. The mans band was gold and the woman's was a gold band with a 4 carrot diamond on top. "Thank you I will be back later to get these." She said. "Alright thank you for coming." He said as she left to go do some shopping.

About 4 hours later she was done shopping for her new outfits and decided to go home. As she walked home she felt someone following her so she walked a little faster but they kept up with her. She then turned around. "Alright who ever you are stop following me!" She yelled. But when she turned she saw it was Yamcha with flowers and something else in his hands. "Yamcha?" Bulma asked. "Bulma I am sorry for the way I acted please forgive me. I don't like you around Vegeta he's dangerous and I don't want you hurt." He said. "Here." He said handing her the flowers, then he walked over to her and got down on one knee and looked up at her. "Bulma Briefs will you marry me?" He asked opening a ring box exposing a diamond ring. "No." She said point blankly while throwing the flowers on the ground and walking away. People looked at Yamcha and felt sorry for him but they didn't know why she said no.

"Bulma please I know your mad at me but please be my wife." He said walking after her. "Look Yamcha I don't love you, you have hurt me to many times and I was a fool to let you back in the first place. I love Vegeta I am his mate now leave me alone before I kick your sorry ass." She said leaving. "You are not his woman you are mine." He seethed. "I will prove I am his." She said moving her hair out of the way and showing the mark of the sayians. Yamcha stood there with his mouth open in shock.

After that Bulma walked into the front yard just in time to see Vegeta coming out all sweaty and breathing hard. She smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. "Have fun training?" She asked him. "About as fun as watching paint dry." He said humorously.

Just then Yamcha walked through the gates with the flowers and the ring box. Vegeta took one look at the box and growled. He just walked right by. "Why the hell does he have flowers and a ring box?" He asked Bulma. "He asked me to marry him." She said dryly. "But I said no and walked away, he has been following me ever since I left this morning." She said. He only growled. "Calm down I went by the jewelers today and found the perfect ring set for us. And I bought some new cloths that you'll see later." She said smiling. "Don't worry about the ring I have that taken care of. I can't wait to see the new cloths." He said placing a kiss on her lips. She giggled. "I will go and start a bath for you mister you have been working hard." She said turning to leave. "All right I'll be in a minute." He said.

Bulma then disappeared inside. Right before he went in he sensed Goku's power and looked up. He then landed right in front of Vegeta. "Hey Vegeta I thought you were back from training." Goku said. "I never got the chance to train Kakarot." He said. "Really I thought that's where you went to." He said. "Well something's came up." He said getting annoyed with his questions.

Then all of a sudden they heard a scream then a loud crash. Vegeta and Goku then ran inside and up the stairs into the bathroom to see Bulma laying on the floor with blood ever where. "BULMA!" they both screamed. Vegeta ran over and lifted her head. "Bulma wake up! Open your eyes damn it!" He yelled shacking her. She groaned softly and opened her eyes to see Vegeta looking down at her worriedly. "Bulma what happened?" Goku asked. She then looked at Goku. "It…It.. was…Uh… Yamcha." She panted out then passed out again.

"That mother fucking bastard will die for this." Vegeta said angrily. Goku looked at him funny. "Vegeta since when do you care about Bulma?" He asked. Vegeta knew it would come out sometime or another and he thought he might as well tell Goku. "Well if you must know Kakarot Bulma is my mate." He said not looking at Goku's expression. "What! How I mean when?" He asked. "On the ship. Yamcha beat her senseless and stashed her in the bathroom. I took off that morning, then I heard moaning noises and I got up and checked out what it was and there she was. At first she was shy and timid and apologizing for everything she thought was wrong. I had never seen her that way before. I'll tell you the rest later get Bulma some help while I go hunt down that bastard." Vegeta said handing Bulma to him. "Please be careful with her, I don't want to loose the only one I love. And don't ever tell anyone I said that." He growled. "Don't worry I won't." He said taking off with Bulma in his arms.

He then flew Bulma to the nearest hospital and rushed her in. "Hey I need help in here." He yelled. Then several doctors and nurses came running. They took Bulma away from Goku and wheeled her into the emergency room where they conducted tests and everything.

About an hour later a nurse came out to see Goku sleeping in a chair. "Sir? Are you the one who brought miss. Briefs in here?" She asked him. He woke up and looked at her. "Yes I was. How is she?" He asked. "She'll be fine, are you the husband?" She asked. "Me, oh no I am only a family friend. Her fiancée will be here momentarily he had to take care of some business first. But if she is well then I shall be leaving." He said standing up. "Alright then." The nurse said leaving. Goku then left the hospital and went to find Vegeta.

Back with Vegeta he finally caught Yamcha and was holding him up in the air. Yamcha had a bloody knife that he used on Bulma. "You weak human, why the hell did you go and attack my mate, she has done nothing to you." He spat at him. " She was mine and you took her away from me. That was her punishment for betraying me." He retorted back. "You almost fucking killed her!" He yelled. He then took Yamacha's hand with the knife and pushed it through him making him scream out in pain. "This is what Bulma felt when you stabbed her." He growled making the knife go deeper. He was about to go all the way but was stopped by Goku. "Stop Vegeta or you might kill him!" He yelled at Vegeta. "Is Bulma safe?" He asked. "She's fine the doctors are taking good care of her." He said. "You got lucky, if I ever see you touch Bulma again I will not hesitate to kill you." He said dropping him to the ground. Then he turned and walked away.

"Take me to Bulma." Vegeta said to Goku. He nodded and then flew to the hospital. Once there they went up to the front desk. "Hi can I help you?" the nurse asked. "Yes we're here to see Bulma Briefs." Goku said. "Right this way please." The nurse said leading them back to a room. "If I may who is the Fiancée?" She asked. "I am." Vegeta said. She smiled and lead them into the room. "The doctor will be in here in a few minutes to ask you some questions." She said leaving them in the room with Bulma who was hooked up to monitors and everything.

Vegeta walked over to her and sat down looking at her. She lay asleep like an angel who had fallen from the sky. "I'll just leave you two alone." Goku said as he slipped out the door. Vegeta only sighed. "Bulma if you can hear me don't die on me. You are the first one to ever let me show my soft side. You are the only one who has broken through my barrier." He said softly.

Just then the doctor came in with a clipboard and looked at Vegeta. "I'm guessing you are Vegeta." He said smiling. Vegeta nodded. "My name is Dr.Koji and I am Bulma's doctor. She was screaming your name when she came in." He said smiling. "Uh why?" he asked. " She was dazed and didn't know where she was and was scared thats all. There are a few things I would like to discuss with you thought." He said becoming more serious. "And those would be?" He asked. "Well first of all the stab wound she sustained was pretty deep, it tore some vital nerves but we were able to repair them. She needs to stay off her feet for at least 2 weeks." The doctor said. Vegeta nodded.

"Give her these when she's in a lot of pain. This should help ease it and let her sleep some as well." He said giving Vegeta a bottle of pills and then s prescription. "How long is she going to be in here?" Vegeta asked. "We will keep her over night and release her in the morning." The doctor said. Vegeta nodded and the doctor left. Vegeta then laid his head down on the edge of Bulma's bed and went to sleep.

At about 4:30 a.m. Bulma woke up with excruciating pain in her stomach. "Uh…" She groaned and shivered with pain. Vegeta sensed she was awake and looked up. "Vegeta? I thought.. you'd be home with my mother and father?" Bulma said trying to hide her pain. "Your my woman, why would I leave you by yourself?" He asked. "How much are you in pain?" He asked looking at her shacking. "A lot of pain." She said. "Here take this. The doctor said to take it when you were in pain." He said giving her a small pill.

Bulma took the pill and then laid back down. Bulma was then startled when Vegeta picked up her hand, she looked over at him. "What's that matter?" She asked. "You know even though we argue you are the first one to ever stay with me. I mean most of the time I scare everyone away." He said looking down. "I almost lost you yesterday all because of the jealous punk." He said. "Don't worry I'll pull through." She said smiling and reassuring tone. Just then a nurse walked in. "Oh your awake. I am here to take your blood pressure thats all, then I will leave." She said smiling. Bulma nodded.

The nurse took her blood pressure and smiled. "Your normal." She said then walked out. By this time it was almost 6 a.m. "When can I get out of this place?" Bulma asked. When Vegeta didn't answer she looked down and saw he was asleep on the edge of the bed. She smiled and started to stroke his head. "See I always knew you were a big softy under all that toughness." She smiled and closed her eyes.

About 30 minutes later Vegeta woke up and looked at Bulma who was watching t.v. "You should be sleeping." He said. "I'm not tired, I didn't want to disturb you so I decided to watch a little. You should go get something to eat. It's not good for you not to eat. I'll be fine by myself." She said looking at him. "I don't have any money on me." He stated trying to look for an excuse to stay. "Here." She said handing him a $20. He rolled his eyes but left to go get something to eat.

While Bulma was in her room she heard the door open and close then lock. "Vegeta?" She called out. No answer. "Who's there? I know your there I can sense you there." She stated still looking to see who was there. "You are mine Bulma and I will have you one way or another, even if that means killing Vegeta in the process." Yamcha said stepping out of the shadows. "YAMCHA! Stay the hell away from me." Bulma yelled. "Damn I can't transform in this condition." She thought. Yamcha smiled and walked over to her. "Someone help!" She screamed out.

All the doctors and nurses heard this and came running to the door but couldn't get in because it was locked. While they were trying to get the keys to the room Vegeta walked around the corner to see what all the commotion was. "Hey you what the hell is going on?" Vegeta asked getting aggravated. "Someone's screaming help in that room and it's locked. They're trying to get the keys." The person told him. He looked over at the room number and saw it was Bulma's room. His eyes went wide, he then ran over and pushed the doctors away. "Get out of the way!" He yelled.

Back inside Bulma heard Vegeta's voice outside. "Vegeta help me please!" Bulma screamed. "Shut the hell up bitch." Yamcha said throwing her out of bed and onto the floor causing a few stitches to be pulled. "Ah…" She gasped. Yamcha then picked her up and flew out the window with Bulma in his arms. "Yamcha just leave me along please. I don't love you anymore. You have cheated on me to many times!" She yelled. "Shut up Bulma, if anything I am protecting you from Vegeta." He said. "Where are you taking me?" She asked him fear in her voice. "A place where I can take you as mine." He said smiling evilly. Bulma's eyes went wide, she then started kicking and hitting him.

Back at the hospital Vegeta blasted the door down. "Bulma? Where are you?" He yelled. "Damn he took her. Out of my way weak humans!" Vegeta yelled as he ran past to get out and go after Yamcha. "She's in no condition to be out of bed, she could die." He thought. Once outside he took off in the direction of Yamcha and started to gain on him faster because he was a sayian, he went super sayian 2 and went even faster. "If she so much as has one scratch on her I will fucking kill him." He thought. He then saw them and Bulma was screaming and thrashing about, blood dripping ever where.

"Yamcha let me go!" She screamed. "And die?" he smirked. "I'd rather die then be with you!" She yelled out him. He then turned and looked at her and she spit in his face. "Ah bitch!" He yelled and threw her off of him causing her to free fall. She was falling fast, if she didn't power up and fly she would surely die. As she fell she thought, "I'm sorry Vegeta I love you." She then closed her eyes accepting her fate. But she was then caught by Vegeta, "Got you, no woman of mine is going to die before we get married." He smiled. "Vegeta!" Bulma squealed wrapping her arms around him. "I thought I was going to die." She said as he reverted back to his regular form. "Are you alright?" He asked looking at her. She looked a little paler then usual, thats when he felt the blood seeping through his cloths.

"I'm fine." She said. "No your not woman, your bleeding pretty bad." He said. He then flew back to the hospital where the doctor put some more stitches in and let Bulma go. Vegeta picked her up and flew her back to Capsule Corp. When they got to the house Vegeta flew in through Bulma's balcony, he then went and put her in the bed and covered up letting her sleep.

**How was that? I don't know if I did such a good chapter on this one but I promise there is another lemon coming up! I think in the next chapter it will be lemon not sure yet though. Enjoy.**


	8. Wedding day

_**Chapter9: Wedding day**_

After the incident with Yamcha Vegeta kept a very close eye on Bulma making sure no one disturbed her while she rested up. Its been about a month since that day and Bulma was pretty much healed up.

Bulma was in her mother's room trying on her wedding dress for that evening. "Oh Bulma I am so happy for you. I would have never thought that Vegeta was the man for you. I surely thought it was Yamcha." She said. "Vegeta is a very gentle man once you get to know him. Oh mother today is going to be the best day of my life." She said hugging her mother. " I know dear, now let me go find your father. He's crying his eyes out." She said smiling. " Why is he crying?" Bulma asked. "This is the day that most fathers never want to happen, he knows your a grown woman but your his little girl and he knows he has to give you away to Vegeta." She said. She nodded and her mother left.

Just then there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Bulma asked. " It's Chichi." She said. "Come in." Bulma said and Chichi came in. "So how is everything?" She asked looking at Bulma. "Very well ready to do my make up?" Bulma asked smiling. "Yes I am." Chichi said smiling at her. "So where's Goku today?" Bulma asked while Chichi got started. "He went to go train with Vegeta until tonight." She said laughing. "Men can't live with'em can't live with out'em." Bulma said laughing. "This is so true." Chichi said.

After Chichi fixed Bulma up they made sure that the guys weren't in the house before they went down stairs to get something to eat. "Is the coast clear?" Bulma asked Chichi who was peeking around the corner to see if anyone was there. "All clear, lets get some lunch." She said waving to Bulma. So they both ran into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. "What would you like Bulma?" Chichi asked. "Just a sandwich will be fine." She said leaning on the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Alright here you are." Chichi said handing her a sandwich. "Thanks." Bulma said taking a bite. Just then they both heard Vegeta and Goku walk into the house. It scared Bulma and she started choking on a piece of bread while trying to run up stairs. Chichi thought this was so funny she was having a hard time getting up the stairs. Then Goku walked over to see what was so funny. "What's so funny Chichi?" He asked. She just continued to laugh until she lost her balance and feel. "Ah!" She yelled thinking she was going to fall, but Goku caught her. "Goku?" She yelled. "Gotta be careful on those stairs honey, what's so funny?" He asked her. "Oh you guys walked in while we were having something to eat and Bulma was in her wedding dress, Vegeta's not allowed to see her until tonight it's bad luck if you see the bride before the wedding. Any way she freaked and started choking on a piece of bread so I better get up there and make sure she didn't pass out." She said still laughing.

Goku only nodded and went into the kitchen to raid the refrigerator. As she went up the stairs she could hear Vegeta yelling at Goku to stop eating all the food. When she got up to the room Bulma looked at her. "Are they still down there?" She asked. "Yeah, are you alright? You should have seen the look on your face when you heard the guys come in. That was priceless." She said. "I bet." Bulma said not amused. "Alright lets get your hair done." She said.

So they sat there for about 5 hours fixing Bulma's hair so the vale fit. When they were done Bulma stood up. "Well how do I look?" She asked. "Beautiful, your gonna knock him dead." She said. "This dress was the most expensive one in town. I even had my dad go pick up my necklace, earring ensemble that are 20 diamonds each." She said smiling. "Wow thats a lot of diamonds, that must have coasted a lot of money." Chichi said. "Yeah all together it was $30,000." She said. "You have that kind of money?" Chichi asked. "Yeah we don't like to spend much money but we are millionaires." Bulma said matter-o-factly. "Well miss bride of the year it's almost time to get to the church, so you have the c.d. and lyrics you want when you sing to Vegeta?' chichi asked getting ready herself.

"I love these dresses you picked out." Chichi said twirling around. "I thought you would like it, you get to keep it after the wedding as well." She said. "Thanks, well the limo should be here soon to pick us up." Chichi said. And if on queue the limo pulled up and honked the horn. "Alright go check and see if the guys are gone." Bulma said getting everything she needed. "Alright." She said going down stairs.

When she got there she saw the guys in the kitchen talking. "Guys please leave Bulma needs to come down stairs and get into the limo." Chichi said. Goku looked at Chichi and his jaw hit the floor. "Chichi wow you look great." He said. "I know, now you two need to go get ready." She said pushing them out of the kitchen and into Vegeta room. "Don't come out until you hear the door close." She said and they both nodded. Then she left.

"Ok Bulma come down and lets go." Chichi called. Bulma then walked down stairs holding the dress and they walked to the limo and got in. "Did you tell the guys to deliver the instruments to the church?" Bulma asked. "Yes." Chichi said. They were then off to the church.

Once there Bulma got out and went into the brides room to fix up a few things and to set up the thing she was going to sing to Vegeta. "This is going to be the most perfect day!" Bulma said excited. After everything was set up people started to arrive.

"Is Vegeta here yet?" Bulma asked. " I don't know want me to go check?" Chichi asked. "Yeah." She said fixing her tiara. Chichi walked out and ran into Goku. "Oh god you scared me, have you seen Vegeta?" Chichi asked. "Yeah he's in his dressing room getting ready." He said. "Good, Bulma is just about ready, go tell the people to start the music in 5 minutes." She said. "Alright." He said walking off. Chichi then returned to the room. "Yes he's here." She said. "Thats good I was beginning to think he ran." She said laughing. "Well it's about time lets get ready and head to the door." Chichi said picking up her dress in the back so it didn't drag on the floor. "Alright lets go before I change my mind." She said taking a deep breath.

Chichi smiled and they both walked out the door and stood next to the church doors and waited for the music. Inside Vegeta was really nervous but keeping an eye out for Yamcha. "Don't sweat it Vegeta when Chichi and I got married I was really nervous too. Believe me Bulma looks really pretty." He said leaning over to Vegeta. "I'm only doing this for her you know." He said just as the music started to play.

"Alright dad lets go." Bulma said as her father took his place at her side. "Oh Bulma you don't know how hard this is for me. My only little girl is getting married." He said starting to cry. "It's ok dad, just keep walking." She said as they walked down the isle. Vegeta looked up and saw the dress and everything that she was wearing. "Uh….Wow." was all Vegeta said. Bulma smiled and finally came up to Vegeta, he looked at her and she looked at him. Her dad kissed her and handed her over to Vegeta and the priest started the ceremony.

The ceremony was about 2 hours long, but after it was done Vegeta and Bulma were able to kiss and were announced Mr. And Mrs. Briefs. He had decided to take her last name since his was in a different dialect. They then went to the limo and it took them to the reception where they had dinner and danced and met a lot of people. After that the limo took them to the air port.

"What are we doing here?" Vegeta asked. "We're going on our honeymoon." She said smiling. "A what?" He asked. "It's a private place you go after you get married to spend "Time together." She said hinting to him. He finally got the hint and smiled. "I think I am going to like this honeymoon." He said. "You better." She said smiling. So they got out of the limo and boarded her private jet and were on they're way to an island resort in Jamaica.

**Ok guys how was that? The next chapter is going to be a lemon and later Bulma finds out she's pregnant with her first child, how will Vegeta react? You'll have to read to find out. Enjoy**


	9. Honeymoon Bliss

**_Chapter10: Honeymoon Bliss_**

The plane ride was about 3 hours long and Vegeta was asleep through most of it. About 5 minutes before landing Bulma woke Vegeta up so he could see the islands they were going to be staying at. "Wow the waters so blue." He said in awe. She only smiled. "Thats because there are no pollutants here. Everything is fresh and clean." She said.

When they landed they got off the plane and into a limo that took them to their hotel. Once there she went up to the counter and talked with the guy. "Hello Mrs. Briefs here are your keys and have a wonderful stay." He said handing Bulma the keys to her honeymoon suit. "Thank you." She said walking off. "Where are our bags woman?" Vegeta asked. "The bags are already at our room silly, now lets go." She said taking his hand and walking off to their room to spend some "alone time" together.

Once there Bulma opened the door to reveal a huge room with a huge bed, balcony, bathroom, satellite t.v. and walk in closet. "Wow this is really nice." Bulma said walking in to see the luggage already on the floor. "See I told you it was already here." She said. Vegeta walked over and laid on the bed and closed his eyes. "Well I am just going to go change into something more comfortable." She said digging through her stuff to fine the new Victoria Secret bra and underwear, and a see through black robe that went with it.

When she found it she went into the bathroom and put it on. "This is really nice, I so happy that Chichi picked this out. I wouldn't know what to pick out." Bulma said laughing at herself. She then walked out and leaned on the door frame and stared at Vegeta. He was laying there and suddenly got the feeling someone was starring at him. He slowly opened an eye and saw Bulma standing there. Then both eyes shot open as he slowly moved his gaze from her slender legs to her stomach then to her breasts and then to her face. He slightly had open his mouth as he starred at her.

"Like what you see?" She asked in a seductive tone. He nodded his head, and stood up and walked over to her. "Why do you do this to me woman?" He whispered causing her to have goose bumps all over her. "Do what?" She whispered back, as his hands wrapped themselves around her waist. "Why do you have to look so damn good in everything you wear?" He whispered with a smile. "That's just the way I was made." She said wrapping her hands around his neck. He then leaned down and placed his lips on Bulma's who returned the kiss.

Vegeta then picked her up with out breaking the kiss and placed her on the bed. Vegeta then trailed his kisses down Bulma's body while she unbuttoned his shirt. When he came to the black bra she was wearing he quickly unsnapped it and tossed it aside. While his mouth explored her breasts his hand removed her black silk thong and threw it over with her other stuff. She let out soft moans of pleasure that told him to keep going, so he lifted his head and smiled at Bulma as he inserted 2 fingers and slowly moved them in and out. Bulma gripped the sheets and panted, Vegeta then captured her lips while slowly moving his fingers in and out. "Oh Vegeta… Why.. do you tease me so?" She panted. "Teasing hu? I'll show you teasing." He said chuckling a bit.

He then quickly removed his pants and undergarments and hovered over Bulma barley touching her entrance with his hard manhood. He slowly moved it around her entrance making her pant even harder. He still lay kisses on her neck and stomach while doing so as well. "Damn it Vegeta stop it.." She panted. "As you wish woman." He said finally entering her. He slowly rocked back and forth. "Vegeta!…" She gasped while slightly squeezing his shoulders. Vegeta only panted with pleasure as he sped up the process.

Soon Bulma was screaming his name and beads of sweat covered each of their bodies. "Vegeta.. Faster!" she panted wildly. Vegeta pushed hard, faster, and deeper making her cry out in pure pleasure. Vegeta couldn't hold onto his release for to much longer, and neither could Bulma. Vegeta felt her walls tighten and she scream his name one last time. He could then feel all her juices gush around him as he released everything into her before pulling out and collapsing on her with an oof. They sat there panting and trying to catch their breath.

"That was incredible." Bulma panted out. "What can I say… your the only one who's said that." He panted back. "You make sound like you've slept with a lot of girls." She stated. "No your the only one." He said moving off of her. She then rolled over and looked at him. "I am? you mean you have never had a girlfriend before?" She asked him. "Well for one most of the woman feared me because I was the kings son, two if I had, had sex with anyone of them I would have had to mark them as my mate. The rule of the sayian race is, if the person you love, loves you then you will live, but if you love that one person and they don't love you, you will die in 24 hours." He said. "Wow I had no idea. I must have done something right to be here in your arms." She said smiling.

He then looked at her and brushed a few hairs away from her face. "To tell you the truth Bulma I have loved you ever since I was exiled to this damn planet. I knew that, that fucking pig was hitting you, but I knew that you loved him so I didn't do anything. If you had told me you didn't want him hitting you then I would have beat the shit out of him sooner." He said to her. "Really? I would have expected an answer like, Why should I care woman, or It's none of my business." She said. "Thats just my personality." He said. "I am happy that you went through the wedding ceremony for me, that was really sweet. I knew how much you don't like people to see your soft side." She said yawning. "I would do anything for you as a matter of fact." He said stretching. "Lets get some sleep and then we'll have a relaxing day tomorrow on the beach." She said rolling over. "Good idea." He said wrapping his arms around his mate protectively. Then they both drifted off into a serene dream land, dreaming of what their future may hold for them.

**How was that chapter guys? Sorry I haven't updated in a while I only get online once a week now, and lately I have had some writers block. So bear with me. The next chapter is supposed to be a day of R&R for Bulma and Vegeta but everything's ruined when Yamcha wants to make a surprise visit. Bulma also notices Vegeta acting a bit strangely. Find out why in my next chapter! Enjoy everyone! Please review and tell me how I am doing on this. Thanks. **


	10. Yamcha Attacks

**_Chapter11: Yamcha Attacks!_**

The next morning Vegeta and Bulma slept in until noon. Bulma opened her eyes to meet the sleeping face of her mate. "He looks so peaceful." She thought to herself. "Better let him sleep, I'll go call room service for some lunch and surprise him with it." She said getting up slowly with out waking Vegeta.

She then walked over to the phone and called down stairs. "Good morning Mrs. Briefs what can I get you this morning?" The man asked her. "I'd like to have 2 specials brought up to my room." She said. "Right away Mrs. Briefs, it will be there in about 15 minutes." He said. "Ok thank you." She said. "Your very welcome." He said hanging up the phone and calling the kitchen to place the order.

After that Bulma hung up the phone and went into the bathroom to get some cloths on before the room service got there. So Bulma fixed her hair and put on a little make up and came out to see Vegeta still asleep. "He must be really tired from last night, plus jet lag." She thought.

**In the hotel Kitchen**

Down in the hotel kitchen Yamcha sunk in and knocked out one of the waiters that was going to bring the food to Bulma's room. After the food was done he quickly took the cart and looked at the ticket to see which room she was in. "She will be mine, Vegeta will pay for taking her away from me." He seethed. He rolled the cart all the way up to the door and stood outside. He then knocked on the door and waited.

**Inside the room**

Bulma heard the knock and so did Vegeta who finally opened his eyes. "Who is it woman?" He asked groggily. "It's just our lunch honey." She said smiling at him. She then went to the door and opened it, but when she did she gasped and started to step back. Vegeta looked at her and could tell something was wrong. "Bulma what's the matter?" He asked sitting up and putting on some shorts. "What the hell are you doing here, and how did you fine me!" She yelled still walking backwards while Yamcha walked toward her. "You again, stay the hell away from her." Vegeta growled getting in front of her.

"Your not my concern Vegeta so get out of my way." Yamcha said. "Look pussy boy your no match for me. Do you for get that I am a super sayian?" He asked smirking at him. "Look hand over Bulma and I will leave." He stated. "No way in hell am I going to do that." He growled even louder. Bulma knew something was up because Vegeta had been very protective of her for the past month and a half.

Then Yamcha hit Vegeta but that didn't even phase him. "Honey let me take care of him. I am tired of him always coming after me." Bulma said starting to power up. "No you stay back, your in no condition to power up let alone fight." He said glancing back at her. "What are you talking about, I am fine. That last attack he did on me a month ago is already healed." She said. "It's not that, your pregnant." He said looking back at Yamcha's face which showed shock. "Pre.. pregnant? How in the world would you know?" She asked shocked herself. "I can smell it on you woman, your my mate I am supposed to know these things." He said getting annoyed.

She then sat down on the bed thinking. "As for you, you touch my mate and I will tear you apart." He said getting into his fighting stance. "Pregnant hu? All the better to kill it and make sure she has mine." He laughed. Bulma's face showed disgust and anger. She gripped her fists drawing blood from her nails. "You fucking pig! I don't see how any woman would ever love you. I only went out with you Yamcha because I felt sorry for you." Bulma said. Vegeta could feel her power rise but she didn't power up. Instead she got up and walked over to Yamcha and looked him in the face. "Get the hell out of my life." She spat at him.

He only sneered and slapped her as hard as he could which caused her to fly back out onto the balcony. She hit her head on the metal railing and was knocked out cold, she was also inches away from falling off. They were 14 stories up from the ground as well. "Bulma!" Vegeta yelled. He then turned and grabbed Yamcha by the neck and started hitting him in the face. "How dare you touch her, I swear if I loose her and my child I will kill you, bring you back and kill you again!" He yelled throwing him against the wall. He then walked over to him again and shot a Ki blast right through him.

"Damn it why the hell did I try and go against Vegeta? I should have known I would be killed." Yamcha thought. Then with that Yamcha's body fell limp and slid against the wall. "Good riddance." He said walking over to Bulma and picking her up and making sure she was ok. "Bulma wake up." He said shaking her a little. She then opened her eyes and looked up at Vegeta. "Are you alright? He hit you pretty damn hard." He asked helping her sit up. "Yes I'm fine. So when did you first know I was pregnant?" She asked looking at him. He blushed and looked down. "About a month ago." He said getting up.

"I'm going to take a shower and then get rid of his body." Vegeta said pointing to Yamcha who was all bloody and against the wall. "Don't worry about it I'll take care of it, just go take a shower." She said smiling at him. He then disappeared into the bathroom and Bulma got up and called down stairs.

"Good after noon Mrs. Briefs what can I do for you?" The man asked. "Get the police over here right away." She said. "Yes ma'am is there something wrong?" He asked. "Yeah I was just attacked by a stalker and I accidentally killed him trying to defend myself." She said. "Yes of course right away." He said.

Then about 10 minutes later the police arrived and took the body away and that was the end of that. After that Vegeta came out of the bathroom drying his hair to see Bulma on the bed with her eyes closed. "So Vegeta what do you want to do today?" She asked still with her eyes closed. "I don't know." He said throwing the towel on the floor. "Yeah me neither, this vacation isn't what I'd hoped it would have been." She said. "Then lets go back home." He said.

"Alright I'll call the airport and get them to change our flight today." She said picking up the phone and calling them. "This is Jamaica airways how can I help you?" A woman asked. "Yes I would like to change two tickets that were supposed to leave a week from today to leave today if possible." Bulma said. "Alright what is your name please?" She asked. "My name Is Bulma Briefs." She said. "Ah yes Mrs. Briefs you have two tickets, we can change them to 4 o'clock today." She said. "That would be wonderful, thank you so much." Bulma said. "Your very welcome, everything will be ready when you get here." She said. "Alright thank you." Bulma said hanging up the phone and looked at Vegeta.

"Well?" He asked. "We leave today at 4." She said smiling. "So in the mean time what do we do?" He asked. "Well I would like to go do some shopping, there are a few things I want to get for Chichi and I." She said gettin up. "Fine." He said rolling his eyes.

So they left and did some shopping until about 3:30 p.m. and came back and packed then their limo dropped them off at the airport where they boarded the plane. "Where do we sit woman?" Vegeta asked. "Right here honey we're in first class. I wouldn't have it any other way." She said smiling. "I'm hungry." He said crossing his arms. "You sayians are always hungry. You'll get something to eat don't worry." She said buckling her seat belt and then his.

Bulma hated taking off in an airplane so she put her head on Vegeta's shoulder and closed her eyes. "What's the matter with you?" He asked putting an arm around her. "I don't like taking off in airplanes." She said gripping his shirt tighter. He was going to say something to make fun of her but decided not to when he sinced she was really scared. He just tightened his grip on her shoulders as they took to the sky.

About 10 minutes later Bulma opened her eyes and Vegeta let go of her shoulders. "That wasn't so bad." She said. "Not really." He said. Just then a woman came over to them and was serving drinks. "Can I get you anything to drink?" She asked them. "Uh.. yeah I'll have a Cosmopolitan." Bulma said taking out a $5 bill and gave it to the lady. "Vegeta do you want anything?" She asked. "Uh… I'll have the same." He said. The woman smiled and gave them their drinks. "Um.. Miss when are they serving dinner?" Bulma asked. "They will be serving dinner at around 7." She said. "Ok thank you." Bulma said as the woman walked by.

"Um.. Bulma what is this stuff?" Vegeta asked looking at it. She laughed. "It's alcohol." She said taking a sip of hers. He then put it to his lips and tasted a little. His face then puckered up and he pushed the drink aside. "This drink is sour woman, I don't like it." He huffed. "Here you take it." He said pushing it over to Bulma who gladly took it. "Bottoms up." She said. He looked at her and she gulped her first drink down then the second one. "How the hell did you do that with out making a face?" He asked her. "Well I used to make these drinks all the time when I worked for the strip bar when I turned 18." Bulma said blushing. "Strip bar?" He asked lifting an eyebrow. "Look I was young and stupid and I needed money." She said crossing her arms and looked out the window.

He only chuckled. " Look I don't care what you did before, its now that counts." He said. She then turned and looked at him. "You know your right." She said. "I'm always right." He stated. "Lets not get to full of ourselves. You already have a big enough ego and it doesn't need to get any bigger." She said laughing. Vegeta yawned and put his head back but couldn't get comfortable. "Here put your head on my shoulder." Bulma said. So he did and went right to sleep.

Hours went by and it was finally 7 o'clock and the stewardess came back. "Good evening Mrs. Bulma would you and your husband like some dinner?" She asked. " Yes please." Bulma said. The woman then gave her a menu and Bulma looked at it. "Vegeta wake up it's dinner time." She said poking him in the head. He then grabbed her hand. "I heard you the first time." He said getting up. "Well what would you like?" She asked. "What is there?" He asked.

"Well lets see, you can have steak, shrimp, lobster, baked potato, green beans and for dessert you can have ice cream, pie, or baklava." She said. "I think I'll have the steak with a side of mashed potatoes and green beans with bread. And then for dessert I think I'll have coffee ice cream." He said. "Alright, I think I will have the lobster with shrimp a side of mash potatoes, a side of green beans and a side salad. Then for dessert I'll have what your having." She said. He smiled and nodded. Then the stewardess came back and they gave her the order and she left. About 10 minutes later she came back with our food and we ate.

"Mm.. This isn't half bad." Bulma said. "It's alright." He said. After they were done eating they went to sleep and waited until someone woke them up. About an hour later the stewardess woke us up and told us we were about to land. "It's about time." Vegeta said. He looked over and Bulma and saw she didn't look so well. "Bulma are you alright?" He asked her. "I don't feel so good." She said trying to hold her dinner down.

They landed and as soon as they got into the terminal Bulma ran for the bathroom. Vegeta waited outside, when she came out she was all sweaty. "You don't look so well." He said putting an arm around her to help her walk. "It's nothing really, I think it's only the baby thats all." She said smiling. "If you say so, now lets get going I don't like crowds." He said as they walked out of the airport and into their limo.

**Ok Guys I know that chapter was a little boring, but the next one won't be. Chichi is going to tell Bulma she's pregnant with her second child and Bulma tells her she's pregnant with her first and they decide to go do some shopping, but while shopping some guys won't leave them alone. Bulma and Chichi are forced to the guys hide out and forced to sing for them. During one of the song performances Bulma decides to risk her life to save Chichi, but when she reveals who she truly is everyone knows her secret, but is also branded one of the towns heroes. But during the rescue mission, Chichi is injured and rushed to the nearest hospital. Bulma then lets loose on the two men but when Vegeta sees this what are his reactions.**


End file.
